The Indiana Center for Pediatric Pharmacology (ICPP) is a highly collaborative group of multidisciplinary investigators that have worked together productively for almost a decade. Its research has focused on the effects of germ line genomics on the efficacy and safety of medications for children. The center represents a highly productive model of interdisciplinary collaboration, that has significantly impacted this field of investigation, and generated a large amount of preliminary data that support this application. The Administrative Core involves five key leaders: Drs Flockhart. Renbarger. Haneline. Robertson and Bies. This leadership group provides close, strategic oversight of the Core, which is managed by Drs. Renbarger and Flockhart, the ICPP PIs. The Aims of the core are: 1) To organize communication within and between the ICPP projects and cores, including: serving as a communication structure for fiscal management, maintaining all central documents, organizing collaborative manuscript and proposal preparation, and maintaining of regular meeting and teleconference schedule; and 2) To organize the effective flow of curated data between the three projects, the Biostatistics and Modeling Core, and the genotyping and analytical labs. This Core is central to the management of the large amounts of data generated, and is responsible for the auditing and quality control of that data: it is the coordinating engine at the center of the IPCC's research. All clinical, genomic, proteomic, and in vitro data generated from projects are sent to the core, where they are stored in the caArray secure data management system before being sent to the Biostatistics and Modeling Core for analysis as data are generated from specific projects and pilots. The Administrative Core serves all projects and is the key organizer of communication between the projects and the Biostatistics and Modeling core. The Core is also responsible for the coordination and organization of the wide range of regular interactions of these investigators. These include national and international scientific meetings, weekly phone/web conferences, monthly executive committee meetings and yearly retreats with our scientific advisory committee.